films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle
Dave and the Giant Pickle is the fifth episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of David and Goliath. Plot The show opens up with Larry dressed as his alter-ego Larry-Boy with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Bob walks out on the countertop. Larry asks for Bob's help getting down, but falls off before Bob can help. When Bob asks Larry to get out of his costume, Larry says that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Bob then mentions that he got a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she is too little for any of those things and wonders what is special about her. Bob then tells the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle. The story starts with a herd of sheep and several boys. They all look big except one sheperd named David. He was smaller than his brothers. They often teased him and made him flip over the tipping sheep, who always tipped over to their side. Soon, their father came running in, panting and spurting out words. All the brothers were confused with their father, and told him to slow down. He soon said that the Phillistines were attacking. All the boys panic, but their father says that Israel need an army to protect the land from the Phillistines. The boys march out to join Israel's army. David follows them, but is stopped by his father. He explains that he is too small for the army, and he could watch the sheep instead. David's brothers arrive to the campsite where Israel's army is. Everyone was lined up, and the Phillistines where yelling at Israel's army. Soon everyone got tired of the yelling, so the King of Israel and the Phillistines agreed to fight. Each army would send in their champion of the army, and whoever one, that army who' s champion won would win the war. The Phillistines got out their champion first. It was a giant pickle named Goliath. The King and his men hid in their campsite, afraid of the pickle. Goliath claimed they were cowards, and he would come back tomorrow. The next day, they were still hiding. And the next and the next, still hiding from Goliath. Soon David's father got worried about his kids, and he sent David of to the King's camp grounds to get them some food. As he arrived to the two campsites, no one was there because everyone was hiding. He found his brothers, who told them to hide from the giant pickle who was going to come soon. The King was surprised, and he told him he was a big pickle, and certainly David could not fight him. David then explained that little guys can do big things too with God's help. He ran off, and the King agreed that David would be Israel's champion, but he was really worried. David arrives to a pond and finds several smooth stones. He collects them and brings them to the campsite. Goliath was ready to fight. Israel watched as David stood up the Goliath, and one of his brothers fainted. He shot one of the smooth rocks out of a slingshot and it hit goliath in the forhead. He fell down, dead. Israel cheered for joy, and the Phillistines ran and hid in their tents. Soon everyone realized little guys can do big things with God's help andd support. Back on the countertop, Larry is moved by the story and is feeling special again. The bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Larry thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Bob then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever God wants us to do, we can do. As Bob leaves the countertop, Larry stays behind to play around as Larry-Boy for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the kitchen floor. Gallery DaveandtheGiantPickleVHScover.jpg|1996 VHS cover DaveandtheGiantPickle1998VHScover.jpg|1996 VHS cover DaveandtheGiantPickleDVDcover.jpg|2004 DVD cover DaveandtheGiantPickleDVDcover2.jpg|2010 DVD cover Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1990s home video releases Category:1996 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki